Who are you
by Skovko
Summary: Roman, Seth and Dean agreed to go out for one beer. The night turned out to bring so much more when the green eyed woman they've been staring at gets into a bar fight and needs help getting out safe. They get a name but who is really hiding behind those green eyes?
1. Green eyed woman

Roman emptied his beer while Seth and Dean were looking around the bar. They really should be heading back and get some sleep before the show next day. It had been an agreement of only going out for one beer, or one sparkling water in Seth's case since he rarely drank.

The place was small but still a bit crowded. Maybe around 25 or 30 people. Ten of them women. Most of them there with their partners or friends except for one woman that seemed to be there on her own. Her long, cappuccino brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her bottle green eyes tried avoiding people. She sat with a normal glass of water and looked out of place.

"Do you think she's waiting for someone?" Roman asked.  
"Like a date that never showed up?" Seth asked.  
"Not a date. Look at her. What woman dresses like that for a date?" Dean asked.

She was in a pair of black jeans, a washed out red tee and a grey cardigan. On her feet she wore a pair of dirty, black and white sneakers and no socks. She held on to a black handbag as if it was her only possession.

"The kind you usually date," Roman smirked.  
"True," Dean chuckled. "I don't care about fancy clothes, heels and makeup. As long as they get naked, I'm good."

Another woman stepped up to the counter and ordered a fresh round of drinks. She turned her head to look at the green eyed woman.

"Fuck, you're ugly," she turned her head to her group. "Look at this one, guys. Would any of you fuck her?"  
"No!" They all yelled back.

With a cruel smile on her face, she looked back at the green eyed woman again.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and run along?" She asked.  
"I got every right to be here," the green eyed woman said.  
"Let me escort you out," the other woman said.

She was clearly trying to earn some points in the eyes of her male group. She grabbed the green eyed woman by the arm to pull her towards the door.

"Don't touch me!" The green eyed woman yelled.

She pulled her arm free but the other woman didn't back down. She grabbed her again, harder this time, obsessed with coming out as the victorious woman. It all went too fast for her to even notice until her face was pulled down and a knee was planted in it. A loud crack sounded. Her nose was clearly broken. The green eyed woman eyed her target and then the group of men that suddenly seemed to want to take revenge for their fallen woman.

"Get her!" Someone shouted.  
"Fuck!" Dean growled. "Guys!"

Seth and Roman stood up along with Dean. All three of them stepped between the woman and the angry group of men. The other might be more but they weren't even half the size of the three men. A few hard stares and rolling their muscles had the group standing still.

"Let's go," Seth looked at her.

She nodded and followed them outside. They kept walking, afraid that the men might end up following.

"You broke her nose," Dean started laughing. "You fucking broke her nose. I like you."  
"What's your name?" Roman asked.  
"Keira," she answered.  
"I'm Roman," he said. "That's Seth and the laughing hyena is Dean."

They reached the hotel and she walked into the lobby with them. She sat down on an arm chair and looked up at them.

"Thank you for saving my ass. I'll be fine from here," she said.  
"Are you sure?" Seth asked.  
"Positive. I'll call my sister and have her pick me up," she patted her handbag.  
"Alright," Roman said. "Stay safe, Keira. Wait in the lobby until she arrives."  
"I will. I promise," she said. "Thank you again."

They went to the elevator and rode up to the fifth floor. Seth unlocked the door to their room and they all went inside.

"Sweet girl," Dean said. "From what little we got to see of her."  
"She seemed rather lost," Roman said.  
"Probably just scared," Seth said.  
"I don't know," Roman sighed. "Did you get the feeling that something wasn't adding up?"  
"You gotta see the whole picture here, Roman. She was alone, she got in a fight, a bunch of men were about to rip her apart and then another group of men asked her to follow them," Seth said.  
"Right, right. I'm being paranoid," Roman said.

He sat down on his bed while Dean turned on the tv. For half an hour no one spoke. They just watched the tv until Roman got up and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.  
"To see if she's gone. I wanna make sure she got picked up or I won't be able to sleep," Roman answered.  
"Let's just all go. Maybe the restaurant is still open. I could use a cup of coffee," Dean said.  
"Coffee at this hour?" Seth asked.  
"I never thought I'd see the day where you turn down coffee," Dean smirked.  
"Are you guys coming or not?" Roman asked.  
"We're coming," Seth chuckled.

They were downstairs in the lobby a few minutes later, all of them sighing in unison at the sleeping woman in the arm chair. Roman gently shook her.

"Hey, Keira, wake up," he tried. "Damn, she's out like a light. She must be exhausted."  
"Do you think her sister is on her way?" Seth asked.  
"I doubt it," Dean said.

He took her handbag and opened it.

"No phone," he said. "How much do you wanna bet there is no sister? Or anyone else for that matter?"  
"Homeless?" Roman asked.  
"Probably," Dean answered.  
"But she's clean," Seth said.  
"Maybe it happened today or yesterday," Dean shrugged. "What do you wanna do?"  
"We're not leaving her here," Roman said.

He gently picked her up bridal style and she continued sleeping.

"She sleeps through anything," Dean chuckled.  
"That's why I'm putting her in your bed," Roman winked.  
"Don't I get a say in that?" Dean asked.  
"Nope," Roman laughed softly. "I snore and Seth kicks in his sleep. You just spread out like a starfish. The worst thing you can do is accidently put your arms and legs around her. Poor thing looks like she needs a good night's sleep so she's gonna be in your bed."


	2. Dean

Keira woke up tangled in someone's limbs. She opened her eyes and stared out in a room with an empty bed. She moved around in the arms that held her and stared into a pair of bright blue eyes. She remembered those eyes from last night.

"Hi," she said. "Dean, right?"  
"Right," he said.  
"Not to sound rude but how did I end up in your bed?" She asked.  
"Roman carried you up here," he answered.  
"And where is he now?" She asked.  
"He and Seth went down to the gym five minutes ago. We didn't wanna leave you alone so I stayed," he said.

She raised her head to see the rest of the room. There was another empty bed on the other side and a door that had to lead to a bathroom. She laid her head back down and moved her hand down her body.

"Where are my jeans?" She asked.  
"I took them off you. Awfully uncomfortable to sleep in jeans," he said.  
"You took them off me?" She asked.  
"I swear I didn't touch and I hardly looked either," he smirked.

That naughty, boyish smirk was hard to resist. She smiled back at him and shook her head a bit.

"Men," she said.  
"You love us. Or so I hope. Oh lord, you're not a lesbian, are you?" He asked.  
"No," she laughed.  
"Good," he laughed back. "I thought I had just blown my chance."  
"Coming on strong in the mornings, are we?" She giggled.

He ran his fingers through her hair. He was coming on strong. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He had a gorgeous, half naked woman in his bed and she was hard to resist.

"Do you wanna tell me why you lied to us last night?" He asked.  
"You had already done enough," she sighed. "I didn't wanna trouble you any further."  
"What's your story?" He asked.  
"What makes you think I have one?" She asked.  
"Please!" He laughed. "Alone in a bar with nothing on you than your clothes and a handbag with a few dollars, a lip balm, a small block of papers and a pen. Not a credit card or a phone or anything personal. You have a story."

She let her fingers wander up his arm, taking in those bright blue eyes that kept looking at her.

"Maybe I'm a serial killer on the run," she said.  
"Do I get to fuck you before you kill me?" He chuckled.  
"Maybe I already poisoned you in your sleep," she said.  
"Damn, Roman and Seth are gonna be so sad finding me like that," he said.  
"Maybe I poisoned them too," she said.  
"You're gonna break so many hearts. We're huge in the wrestling world and a lot of women are gonna be so mad at you if you kill us," he said.  
"Maybe my name isn't even Keira," she said.  
"What am I supposed to moan when I cum then?" He asked.  
"Maybe I want you to fuck me like a mad dog," she said.

He grinned at that. He was trying to find a witty comeback but something in her eyes made him stop.

"You're not joking, are you?" He asked.  
"You look like a guy who doesn't treat a woman like glass," she said.  
"Keira, if we do this," he started.  
"No one needs to know. Not even your friends," she said. "I haven't been with a man for so long and I need it bad. I want you to be rough. I wanna be able to feel the ache long after you're done."

He closed the gap between them and kissed her hard. He used his teeth, biting down on her bottom lip while his hands worked fast to pull her panties off. His fingers found their way in between her legs, two of them sliding into her while she hissed at the burn.

"You wanted it rough," he reminded her.  
"Keep going," she said. "Fuck, Dean, your fingers feel so good."  
"Get out of your tee and bra. I wanna see you," he said.

She got out of the rest of her clothes while he kept working his fingers inside her. He was sliding them in and out of her faster while he pulled his dick up from his briefs with his free hand. He pulled his fingers out of her and she actually whined in frustration.

"Turn around," he said. "Up on all four."

She moved around while he found a condom in his wallet. He moved behind her, grabbed her hips and slammed into her without warning. Her body moved forward and he pulled her forcefully back, growling out his next words one word per thrust.

"You wanted it rough!"

He tried slamming into her even harder. She had asked for it so she sure was gonna get it. Her body tensed up, her moans moving into whimpers, her whimpers moving into his name as she started shaking. She came hard, her walls caving in on his dick, taking him with her into a world of pleasure.

"Fuck! Keira!" He growled.

One final hard thrust and he pulled out of her immediately and sat back on his heels. She slowly turned around, sat down and looked at him.

"Was that rough enough for you?" He smirked.  
"It was perfect," she said. "Can I use the shower?"  
"We both should shower," he chuckled.  
"Your friends," she said.  
"Won't know a damn thing about this," he said. "And before you get any bright ideas, you're coming with us tonight after the show. Until you tell me your story and I figure out how I can help, you're traveling with us."


	3. Seth

They had bought her a ticket for the house show and she sat on one of the back rows and watched from afar. After the show she had gone back to their car and waited for them to come out. It took a long time since they waited for most fans to clear out. She didn't mind. It was a warm Summer night.

She had shared the back seat with Roman while Seth drove and Dean was in the passenger seat. The three men talked like friends usually do. She kept quiet for most of the ride, listening to them, answering if they asked her something.

She had crawled into bed with Dean again. Once again she had been tangled in his limbs but nothing else happened. He stayed true to his word about not telling Seth and Roman anything. All three of them were in the room when she woke up.

"Should we check out the hotel's gym?" Roman asked.  
"I missed out yesterday so I need to go," Dean said.  
"I'll skip out," Seth said. "There's this famous coffee shop here that I'm dying to check out."  
"A man and his coffee," Roman chuckled. "At least bring Keira with you."  
"Of course," Seth said.

After a quick shower to both Seth and Keira, they went to the coffee shop. It was a fancy place and half the items on the menu sounded like a foreign language to her.

"What do you want?" He asked.  
"Just a black coffee," she answered.  
"Really? That's old school," he said.

He bought coffee for both of them, wondering how anyone could drink their coffee black.

"How long have you been wearing that outfit?" He asked.  
"A few days," she answered.  
"Not giving away your secrets?" He asked.  
"Maybe I wanna surprise you," she answered.  
"Who are you, Keira? All I know is your first name and that you got a knee made out of titanium," he said.

She sipped her coffee, looking at the man across from her.

"Maybe I don't have a last name. I might be famous with only a first name like Cher or Madonna," she said.  
"So you're famous and missing from the world these days. Why aren't people looking for you then?" He asked.  
"Maybe they are but you don't know where to look for me in the press," she said.  
"So you're a singer?" He asked.  
"Maybe. Or maybe I'm an actress. Or a dancer. Or a porn star," she answered.  
"A porn star," he smirked. "That will be easy to find out. A simple google search should do."  
"If my porn name is Keira, that is," she said.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Fine, don't tell me. Drink up. We need to get you a clean set of clothes," he said.  
"About that," she said.  
"I'm paying," he said. "And that is not up for debate."

An hour later they were back in the hotel room. She looked in the mirror to see herself in that short, fuchsia dress he had bought.

"Roman texted. They've gone out for lunch," he said.

He raised his head from his phone and looked at her. She was still staring in the mirror. His eyes dropped to her bare legs. When he raised them again, he noticed she was watching him through the mirror. She slowly turned around and he blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," he said.  
"Yes, you did," she said.

She walked over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"It's alright, Seth," she said. "I want you to look. I want you to touch. I wanna feel you inside me. I want you."

She pulled him down for a kiss. He grabbed her dress and pulled it off her.

"Fuck!" He bit his lip. "You're sexy."

He kissed her again. His hands went to her back, opening her bra and taking it off her. He leaned down to run his tongue over her nipples one at the time while he pushed her panties down. They slid down her legs and landed on the floor. She stepped out of them, grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled him towards the bed.

"I want you now!" She demanded.

He gave her a soft push and she landed on her back on the bed. She watched him undress, taking in the man as more and more of his skin was uncovered. When he was finally naked, he grabbed his dick and stroked it slowly.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.  
"Do you have a condom?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"Then I'm sure," she said.

With a smile on his face, he located a condom, rolled it on and joined her on the bed. She was still on her back. He moved in between her legs, kissed her and slowly pushed into her. She moaned lowly as she felt him fill her up. He pushed all the way inside, held still, broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Seth!" She pleaded.  
"Easy, sexy. I got you," he said.

He started thrusting and kissed her neck. He started with a slow pace but quickened it little by little. His teeth found her neck, biting and pulling her skin, while his thrusts were coming faster. Her nails ran down his back, biting into his skin and making him fuck her harder.

"Come on!" He growled. "Cum for me!"

He was about to fall apart himself and he wanted her there with him. Her nails dug into his skin deeper as she cried out and started shaking under him. He allowed himself to let go too, cumming along with her. He held still, his face buried in the crook of her neck, feeling her soft fingers run over the spots her nails had torn up.

"We need to air this room out before they return," he finally said.  
"And shower," she said.  
"And shower," he chuckled.

He raised his head and looked at her.

"Hi," he smiled shyly. "I promise this wasn't part of my original plans but I don't regret it."  
"Me neither but we probably should keep it a secret from Roman and Dean," she said.  
"I love it when you talk about other men in bed," he joked. "Yeah, you're right. We better keep quiet or we'll never hear the end of it."


	4. Roman

Another night went by the same way. Her in bed with Dean but nothing but sleeping happened. Next morning Roman looked at the bag that had her jeans, tee and cardigan in it.

"We should wash that," he said.  
"Where?" She asked.  
"The hotel has a laundry room," he said.  
"You take her. I wanna go for a run," Dean said.  
"And I'm gonna go hit the treadmill," Seth said.  
"Running out on house chores," Roman chuckled. "Nothing new there."

He took her to the laundry room. No one else was in there. She put the clothes in the washing machine and then moved her hands under the dress to take off her underwear.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"It's dirty," she said.  
"Seth didn't buy you new underwear?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"We're going shopping then," he said.

He started the machine, looked at her with a smirk and shook his head. She was naked under that dress and it turned him on. He tried thinking unsexy thoughts to keep his boner down as he drove them downtown. Once they reached their target, he took her into a huge clothes store and steered in the direction of the underwear.

"Pick a set," he said.  
"What do you like?" She asked.

His eyes went to a baby blue set with dark purple flowers and bows on it. Sexy and innnocent in one.

"Interesting," she smirked. "I'll try that."

They went to the fitting rooms in the back. He was minding his own business in the little hallway. He wasn't suspecting her to open the door to show him the set on her body but that was exactly what she did.

"What do you think?" She asked.

He sucked in a sharp breath and knew he was doomed.

"I think this is the most inappropriate place I've ever gotten a boner before," he said.

Her eyes dropped to his pants and she started smiling. She beckoned a finger in the air to make him move closer. He moved over to her and she grabbed his tee and pulled him into the fitting room. She closed the door and looked up at him.

"Ever had sex in public?" She asked.  
"On a beach a couple of times but that was in the middle of the night with no one near," he answered.  
"You've missed out," she said. "The thrill of being caught. Having to keep quiet. It makes the orgasm so much more intense. Please, tell me you have a condom on you."  
"I do but you can't be..." He started.

He was cut off by her opening his pants, dropping to her knees, pulling his pants and briefs down and starting to suck him right away.

"Fuck!" He muttered.

He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. He looked down at her and those bottle green eyes had a lustful look in them as she watched him while sucking him off. He grabbed her hair, thrusting gently into her mouth, wishing he could keep this going for hours. She was gorgeous on her knees like that. She suddenly stopped and stood back up with a naughty smile on her face.

"Condom," she whispered.  
"Right," he said.

He fumbled for his wallet in his back pocket and pulled out a condom. He rolled it on and looked around quickly. Not much room to move. He grabbed her hips and backed her up against the mirror. He lifted her up, pushed her panties to the side and entered her.

"God, Roman, you're so big," she moaned.  
"Ssh, be quiet," he shushed her.  
"I don't think I can," she whimpered. "You're splitting me in two. God, more! Please! Make me regret this tomorrow."

He held one hand under her to keep her up. Her legs were locked around his waist and he tried fucking her as fast and hard as he could. He placed a hand over her mouth, watching her fall apart up against the mirror, moaning into his hand as she came. He came a few seconds later. He removed his hand, kissed her and lowered her back down.

"So this set is a win," she giggled.  
"I'm buying that for you," he said.  
"We better keep quiet about this. Seth and Dean don't need to know," she said.  
"Not yet at least. Way too early. Let's just see where this is gonna go," he said. "Oh, before I forgot. Since it's Raw tonight, the show is sold out but we've been allowed to bring you backstage as long as you don't annoy any of the talents."

She walked closer to him, placed a hand on his cheek and pecked his lips.

"You're such a sweetheart," she said.  
"I wanna know more about you," he blurted out.  
"They all do," she smiled.

That night they left her in catering with one of Seth's books. They went on with the show as planned, closing it with a 6 man tag match in the main event. They were the final three people in the locker room. Roman looked at his two friends and sighed.

"I gotta tell you something," Roman said.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"I was with Keira today," Roman said.  
"We know," Seth said.  
"No, I was _with _her. I fucked her in the fitting room," Roman said.

His two friends stared at him for a second.

"I fucked her yesterday," Seth said.  
"What?" Roman asked.  
"I fucked her Saturday morning," Dean said.  
"Wait a minute," Roman said. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Why don't we go ask her?" Seth asked.

They went to catering but she wasn't there. The woman cooking for them was cleaning up.

"Where's Keira?" Roman asked.  
"Who?" She asked.  
"The woman that was with us. She sat here with a book," Seth said.  
"Oh, she left a long time ago. The show had barely started when she walked out of here and never came back," she said.

The three men looked at each other and started moving towards the entrance of the arena without a word. The parking lot was dark. There were a few people there but none of them was her. They walked over to the car and found Seth's book left on the hood. He opened it and found a note inside.

"Maybe I am nothing. Maybe I was everything you needed in the moment. Maybe I was never here. Maybe I am still watching. Maybe I'm real. Maybe I'm not," Seth read out loud.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

Roman sighed and shook his head.

"She's gone," he said.  
"You think?" Dean asked annoyed. "She used us. Free clothes, free food, free travel, free wrestling shows."  
"You know that's not true," Seth said. "She never asked for anything. She even tried to get rid of us the first night. Maybe this was her weird way of thanking us."  
"By fucking us all? Why not have a gangbang instead?" Dean asked.  
"Dean," Roman placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's alright."  
"I just wanted to know who she was," Dean sighed.  
"We all did," Seth said.  
"Maybe we'll find her again one day," Roman said.

**A/N:**  
**Don't be upset with the open ending. The sequel has already been written and you'll see it in a couple of weeks.**  
**As always, thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favorites and reviews my work. It means so much.**


End file.
